


Love is Composed of a Single Soul Inhibiting Two Bodies

by thehighschool



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, F/M, Hallucinations, PTSD, Sadness, gwen's ghost, peter can't let her go, please feel my pain, post amazing spiderman 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehighschool/pseuds/thehighschool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a girl on Peter Parker's fire escape. She comes in, and they talk about everything important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Composed of a Single Soul Inhibiting Two Bodies

Peter woke up blinking. His eyes were wet, his room was blurry and he was freezing. He raided his closet, found two more blankets to warm up, added it to the stack already on his bed and started to go back to sleep.

“Peter,” a whisper came from his fire escape, “Let me in.” A knock.

He looked up to see Gwen on the escape, knocking at his window with a small smile

“We can’t keep doing this. I can’t. It’s not right, putting this in my reach, and in the morning, having nothing” he let her in anyway, with a small kiss.

“It’s what you want. I can’t help that, and you know it.” Peter brushes a hand over her lips as she speaks, then passionately sweeps the words off her tongue. Her lips were cool from her peppermint chapstick, just like.... before.

“Gwen,” He warns, “People will...”

“People can damn themselves.”

They fall onto his bed, lying on their sides so they can both fit.

“I think about you every morning. And right before I go to bed, I swear to myself, I will not let you in.” He runs a hand down her arm, sleeved in a cardigan “How do you convince me to open it without even trying?”

“Maybe I have mind control?” She wiggles her fingers in front of her face, and he laughs without humor.

“I’m still afraid whenever I see sparks. And when I have to walk by the Oscorp tower, I think about Harry and how he is still dying. I tried that Korean Meatball place you love. It was really good, but I can’t think about it without thinking about you,” He paused, then rushed out his last sentence “I’m not Spiderman any more.” 

“I know. You told me, and I can’t say I support it, but if you’re happy...” she looked around the room, seeing a mess staring back at her. The most notable was a half eaten, three week old Hot Pocket, “I don’t think you are though. I know you can’t stand rotten food, yet you let that sit there. Peter, I don’t want to say this, but maybe you need to let me go.”

“I’ve tried. It doesn’t work, and you keep coming back, the nightmares don’t stop, I’ve given up Spiderman, and Aunt May keeps trying to make me eat. I am so full of shit I feel like it’s oozing out of my ears, and everytime I eat something that doesn’t remind me of you I feel like I’ve betrayed you. I can’t let you go. Not now, probably not ever.”

“Okay.” she whispers in his ear

XXXXX

He wakes up to the Lumineers, his room even more blurry, while sun is streaming in his window. It’s Saturday and he doesn’t have school. Peter starts to get dressed

He goes to their favorite cafe, and gets two drinks, his is hot, hers iced tea, and walks to the cemetery

“I keep dreaming about you. I can’t stop it. I’m cold every night, until you come and this twisted version of you warms me with her imagined body. She really loves me, but that’s all she is. I imagined you, tried to equate you, but came up with a hollow after image. She’s beautiful, looks like you, acts like you, god, smells like you. But it’s not you. You’re gone, but I can’t let any of you go” Peter finished his drink, and pours her tea on the ground.

It’s been three months and he still misses her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This is my first time posting on AO3, so let me know what you think. Leave a comment below if you liked it!


End file.
